Phatom Of Night
by BriarBaneRose
Summary: A screenplay based on a nightly meeting between the troubled Heathcliff and the departed soul of Catherine. Enjoy and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights and the characters, but I do own the screenplay plot.**

**A/N: This was a project that we had to do in my english class, we either picked from a list of choises that our teacher gave us or we made up are own plot. I chose to make up my own, it's my pride and joy :) I hope you readers enjoy it and please REVIEW, I live off those things XD.**

**.Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom of Night<strong>

Act One

_(Wuthering Heights, the rain is pounding on the window, sounds of branches are hitting __the window eerily. In the room, Heathcliff lays on his bed, tossing his head from side to side. As __sweat pours down his face, _

_indicating that he's suffering from a nightmare yet again. Just then, a __branch roughly hits the window, shattering it in the process. At the same time, Heathcliff shoots __up, eyes wide with fear and gasping for air.)_

HEATHCLIFF

NO!

_(He screams out, and tries to calm himself down; he takes a deep breath while resting his __head in one hand. His gaze turns towards the broken glass that lies on the floor. Swearing, he __gets up and lights a candle and _

_moves towards the shattered glass.) _

God forsaken storm.

_ (He mutters, from the corner of his eye he sees a ghostly figure standing near the other __window gazing at him. He turns his body to get a better look and then stands up.)_

I-it can't be! Catherine is that you? My eyes dare not deceive me.

_(He drops the glass that he still held in his hand.)_

CATHERINE

_(With sorrow)_

Heathcliff.

HEATHCLIFF

The way you say my name is like a thousand knives piercing my cold heart Cathy.

_(He said snidely, glaring at her as she stood silently in front of him unmoving, only __staring at him with pity in her eyes.)_

**Act Two**

_(The storm starts to settle, the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting against the window dies __down. Heathcliff and Catherine are standing in the room, facing each other neither dare to __move.)_

HEATHCLIFF

What are you doing here Catherine?

CATHERINE

I have come here to see you Heathcliff why should that surprise you? Have you already forgottenme? I pray to the Lord still, for him to keep you in his grace.

HEATHCLIFF

_ (A scowl appears on his face)_

You mustn't treat me like a child Catherine, what possessed you to think that you can talk down to me in that manner. I've waited so long for you to make an appearance, don't make me regret it

Catherine.

CATHERINE

_(Shakes her head and with a sad smile on her lips)_

Oh Heathcliff, your anger is so righteous and you stubbornness is strong. Wrath will be your burden and it will forever be your anchor in life, weighing and pulling you down until yourdeath...

HEATHCLIFF

_(Spitefully, he glares and points his finger harshly towards her)_

You know nothing.

_(He harshly says raising his voice and turning his back to move to the other side of the __room not wanting to face her.)_

CATHERINE

_ (Sullenly, she puts her hand over her heart, and if tears could've fallen out of her ghostly __eyes they would be carving a river on her pale cheeks.)_

But I do...Oh I have wept so often, seeing you alone, trapped in both your heart and soul.

HEATHCLIFF

_(Inhales deeply, and looks into her eyes.)_

Is that why you came back tonight...to chide me? Like I'm so sort of child and for something that I'm not, so hypocritical of you, some nerves you have Catherine. Go! I want nothing to do withyou shade.

CATHERINE

_ (Narrows her eyes)_

So... was every word you told that old corpse of mine a lie? You made it quite clear that you wish for me to haunt you. Until you find yourself in Death's grasp Heathcliff, I will haunt you. And in the end we will be able

to be with each other again.

_(Heathcliff moves away from where he was standing, and sits on the floor his back __resting on the board of the bed. With one leg stretched out in front of him and the other propped __up, and rests his arm upon it. His _

_gaze still laid on Catherine, who is now standing at the __far end of the room. She stood by the broken window with the moon shinning down on her, __bringing out the pale shades of her dead body even more. She then _

_directs her gaze away from __Heathcliff and moves closer to the window, looking at the darkness outside.)_

**Act Three**

CATHERINE

_ (Sighs heavily)_

Why do you insist on tormenting yourself? Marrying Isabella to simply spite me, well I hope you're happy because that scheming little plan of yours worked, as much as I hate to admit it.

_ (She turns her gaze back on Heathcliff, for once he sat there speechless and un moving and she inhales softly.)_

I loved you... Oh yes Heathcliff I loved you... and it pains me that I love you still. Please after everything we went through, please can you forgive me? Forgive me for all these foolish mistakes that I made when I was

still alive.

_(She moves away from where she stood near the window and goes towards Heathcliff. __Who has still uttered no word or noise, in which she was expecting to be answered with a snide __remark or sarcastic comment, _

_yet here the gypsy prince sat, nothing escaping his lips. She kneels __before him and lays her cold hand on his cheek, then whispers to him.)_

Promise me that you will not fear Death when it comes, embrace it. Knowing that I will be waiting for you to join me in Heaven, should give you no reason to fear it.

_(She lifts herself up from the ground and walks back towards the window, where she once __stood. With her back still facing him, she does not move, only to stare at the empty air ahead of __her. She looks over her _

_shoulder to glimpse at him once more before she departs. His gaze __meets hers for a mere second, he then closes his eyes and tilts his head down wards. She looks __out the window to see the moon hiding behind _

_clouds, with that she fades away.)_

HEATHCLIFF

_(Chokes out)_

Stupid women, you know very well that you were always forgiven, my dear Cathy...

_(He looks up to where his love once stood, and stands up shakily and sits on the bed. He __puts his head in both his hands and his shoulders start to shake yet no tears come out. He lies __down on his bed with one arm_

_slung over his eyes the other laying on his stomach. Seconds after, __he drifts off into a slumber. Knowing that he was now asleep, Catherine appears and leans down __to kiss him on the forehead with a soft smile on her _

_face before fading away once again. __Knowing that she leaves him to suffer from his awaiting nightmares that will soon haunt him __anew.)_


End file.
